Aurora Mendoza
Aurora Mendoza is a tribute created by Beetee19. She lives in District Ten, and her district partner is Russell Ferribe. Information District: 10 Age: 15 Weapon: Preferably a bow and arrow, but she can also use a a knife or sword if necessary. Strengths: Aurora is fairly small for her age (5'1") but she can use that to her advantage, as she is very quick on her feet. She's a smart girl, and, surprisingly for a District Ten girl, she knows how to swim pretty well. Weaknesses: She isn't that strong due to her small stature, so she has a disadvantage in hand-to-hand combat. She also has an irrational fear of lizards. Personality: Once you get to know her, Aurora can be a really sweet girl who's flirty, funny, and always up for a challenge. She's a great person to be around and she can really grow on you. However, when she gets mad, watch out. She can unleash a firestorm of fury with her words, and she isn't afraid to do what it takes to get what she wants. On the inside, though, she is truly caring and reluctant to do so. Strategy: Rely on her interview to charm the public into liking her and pick up sponsors this way. At the bloodbath, grab the closest bow she can find if possible and get out of there. Do her best to find a trustworthy ally, but make sure she holds the balance of power even or in her favor. Find a source of water and hide out during the day. At night, go out if possible and pick off anybody who's given themself away; otherwise remain in camp. Don't be afraid to step up for a challenge, and never, EVER let her guard down. Fear: Lizards Token: Picture of her father History: Aurora was born to a middle-class family in District Ten. Her mother was a teacher and her father held one of the one of the most difficult jobs in the district: corraling the cattle into the pen to be slaughtered for meat. He's gotten beat up and bruised countless times while doing so, but he continues to do it because he knows it's what's best for his family and his community. Aurora has a high respect for her dad because of this and carries a picture of him wherever she goes (her token). Aurora and her friends are very tight-knit and spend almost all of their free time together, and she would likely do just about anything in order to protect them from harm. Aurora has one older brother who is constantly watching out for her (David, 17) and she is very close with him as well. She is well liked in school and gets much attention from boys, but she has managed to avoid becoming the stereotypical 'popular' girl of District Ten. Aurora was reaped. Games TDR97's 8th Hunger Games: 10th/24- Stabs Arvird Autumn in the bloodbath and escapes with a spear. Arvird's district partner Raquel Pinelea vows to track her down, and while Aurora is able to escape multiple times she eventually falls into a pit trap and breaks her neck. Brynn1999's Illusion Games: Rainfacestar's Midnight Games: Wesolini's 76th Hunger Games: Nommehzombies' 180th Hunger Games: LeGruff's Dystopian Games: Vatonica's 107th Hunger Games: Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Beetee19 Category:Beetee19's Tributes Category:Reaped